TheWaltz Won't End
by Blair Terra Phoenix
Summary: This tells the events after Endless Waltz GW


Gundam Wing: The Waltz Won't End.  
  
by Blair Terra Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or any or any of its characters. However I do own one  
  
character, mainly Blair Terra Phoenix and can't be used without my permission, blah, blah, blah.  
  
*IMPORTANT*  
  
Author's Notes- This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it. In truth I don't even know  
  
if there are any Gundam fans left to read this since most Gundam sites I've been to haven't been  
  
updated in a while. Pertaining to the story this is only the first chapter and don't expect another  
  
chapter very soon. It's coming to me, but I've been busy and haven't gotten to it in a while. Don't  
  
worry about it too much since I'm positive I'll get at least a second chapter done. No super Gundam  
  
fights in this chapter unfortunately. In later chapters the gundams' looks ARE of EW although  
  
all get upgraded with Weapons/Shields from the originals in the show. Constructive criticism is welcome  
  
except telling me to find a better name for Blair Terra Phoenix. Its the best I could come up with.  
  
And PLEASE DO NOT associate his first name with that movie. You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Also I am very sorry I didn't put paragraphs for each time someone says something.Not very good at it.  
  
Any DBZ fans out there? "Death of a God", definately a fic worth checking out. Includes characters  
  
such as Kaishin, Bibidi, and of course my pesonal favorite, the great Majin Buu written by VB.  
  
Well, enjoy.(I hope)  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The year is After Colony 198. It has been 2 years since the destruction of all mobile  
  
suits.Or so the world thought. In actuality at least 4 mobile suits survived.These mobile suits are  
  
the gundams Heavyarms, Sandrock, Deathscythe Hell, and Nataku. Although thought to be  
  
destroyed after the Mariemaia Army was disbanded, the gundams destroyed were appearance  
  
models created for the purpose of show. These gundams were instead cleverly hidden in the  
  
decimated Sanc Kingdom by the 5 famous pilots.Strangely enough Heero Yuy is the one who  
  
chose this area to hide the gundams.Of all the places to choose, this area was least expected  
  
by the pilots, although none of them pursued the subject.  
  
After the gundams were hidden, the legendary pilots went their separate ways. They  
  
haven't seen each other since then.Wufei joined the Preventers and with Sally Po kept themselves  
  
busy with the occasional outbreak and lots of paperwork ( Wufei wasn't very pleased about the  
  
paperwork ). Quatre went back and took over his father's businesses and occasionaly was  
  
visited by the Maganac Corps, epecially Rasid. He also has tried to find his many 29 sisters.He  
  
hasn't accomplished it yet but is still trying. Trowa has went back to the circus and is living a  
  
quiet and peaceful life with Cathrine in privacy and isolation.Duo is busy working at the junkyard  
  
with Hilde and is staying busy.  
  
Other famous people of the war have also separated and have gone their separate ways.  
  
Relena has went back to being Vice Foreign Minister and is being overrun with the responsibility  
  
of being Vice Foreign Minister. Lady Une and Mariemaia are living the quiet life. Une is still  
  
working as a Preventer and Mariemaia is being home-schooled by a private teacher. Zechs and  
  
Noin have returned as Preventers after the failure of the Terra Reformation Act. The Tallgeese III  
  
and Noin's white Tauros have supposidly been destroyed, although this has never been proven  
  
to be true.  
  
As for the lone gundam pilot,Heero Yuy, has simply disappeared into the crowd. No one  
  
has seen him since they have hid the gundams. Relena has tried many different sources, but it seems  
  
as if Herro has simply vanished into air. That is, until now.  
  
Lucrezia Noin sighed deeply. Why did Zechs have to drag her to these oh so very  
  
boring dinner parties. Relena invited him, not her Noin told him and she asked why she had  
  
to go. ''Because I refuse to go alone to one of those dinner parties alone without anyone to  
  
talk to except those boring politicians who don't talk about anything but politics,''he simply  
  
replied and that was the end of that.''Noin you're supposed to actually smile a bit at these  
  
parties you know,''Zechs said frowning at her.''What's there to smile at?,''she mumbled silently.  
  
Hearing her,Zechs just grinned.''So Mr. Milliardo, I hear you're getting married,'' said a brown  
  
haired politician who walked by,which Noin remembered vaguely.''Is this true?''the man asked  
  
as Noin remembered that he was the annoying idiot who acted as if he knew everything that  
  
was going on at a meeting a month or so back. Noin nearly groaned. Even this idiot knew that  
  
Zechs and her were getting married. Its all she's been hearing for the last week. ''Yes, Noin and I  
  
are getting married a month from now in May,'' Zechs replied. Noin checked the clock to see that it  
  
was 7:43.''How am I going to survive another hour and seventeen minutes'' she wondered . ''It's  
  
going to be a long night,''she sighed.  
  
''Damn it,'' Wufei cried as he banged his fist on the new hardwood table.''I am a warrior, not an  
  
accountant,'' he shouted.''I shouldn't get stuck with the paperwork all the time,''Wufei said glaring at  
  
Sally.''If I remember right you,''he shouted pointing his finger at Sally ''Have got to take care of ALL  
  
the outbreaks and fights in the past month while leaving me this damned paperwork,''he nearly screamed.  
  
''Wufei cal-,'' Sally began to say but interrupted by the phone ringing. Sally picked up the phone  
  
quickly avoiding the glare of Wufei and said ''Hello ?'' ''What?! I'll get right on it,''she replied.She turned  
  
to Wufei and gravely said, ''Well Wufei,you're going to get your action. There is a planned  
  
attack on Miss Relena's dinner party at 8:30 tonight.  
  
Noin stared at the clock which seemed to her to be broken. It was only 8:13.She felt as if an  
  
hour has passed. She suddenly bumped into someone while she was thinking. She turned to the person  
  
and was about to tell the person she was sorry until she got a good look at him. He was quite tall and  
  
had black hair in the same style as her own. He wasn't very old either. Probably in his 20s or possibly  
  
but doubtfully in his early 30s.He just smiled at her and said in a cool voice,''Don't worry about it. It  
  
happens a lot with this many people in a room. My name is Blair.''he replied. ''My name is Lucrezia Noin,  
  
but just call me Noin,''she quickly replied.He smiled and said,"It is a pleasure to meet you Noin. I suppose  
  
you don't know where Miss Relena is, do you? I thought you would since no one else does. It is very  
  
important." "No I haven't seen her at all."she said. He lowered his head and sighed. "Well then I guess  
  
I'll have check elsewhere.'' Blair simply replied. He turned away,stopped and suddenly turned  
  
his head around and looked at her strangely. He then just turned away and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Thats strange,I've never seen him before.'' Zechs said. Noin wondered "Why did he turn around and  
  
look at me? It's almost as if he knew me by the way he looked at me. Naw, can't be.Must be something  
  
else. Still he looked sort of familiar. . ."  
  
Sally slammed the phone down. "Damn! I can't reach anybody at the party." She sighed and  
  
looked at the clock. "8:19. Damn. I hope Wufei has better luck," she said softly. "DAMN IT!! I told  
  
Sally to fill the gas more, but does she listen to me.NO! Don't listen to the man who does the paperwork.  
  
God, you think she owned the Preventers,"Wufei said as he slammed his fist on the car. "Now I'm stuck  
  
here in the middle of nowhere. No gas, God you think Sally only had half a brain,"Wufie sighed heavily.  
  
"Now what am I going to do? Damn it." Wufie said. He pulled out his cellphone. "Hey, Sally I think  
  
I might need a ride.You didn't fill the gas and I ran out. . .Hey! Don't blame me woman! Its your car!You  
  
should have warned me that the ga- don't hang up on m-!" Too late. She hung up. Wufei sighed again  
  
realizing that there was no one to tell Relena about the attack. "It would take a miracle to warn her  
  
now. . ." Wufei said gloomily.  
  
Relena skillfully avoided the crowd and sat down at a table. She sighed and looked around.  
  
She hated these parties but she had something most important to talk about tonight at 8:30. She  
  
checked her watch to see that it was now 8:21.When she looked up again she saw a man walk up to  
  
her ."Miss Relena?" he said in a cool yet urgent voice. "Yes?" She asked quite annoyed. "There is  
  
something I must speak to you about now. Being short there is going to be an attack here at exactly  
  
8:30. We must evacuate everybody now!," he said even more loudly and urgently. "What!! Oh! Sorry,  
  
I overheard," said a shaken Noin who was just walking by. "This is bad," whispered Zechs."Really  
  
bad."  
  
  
  
"W-whats your name,a-and how do you know this," a shaken up Relena stammered  
  
"My name is Blair Phoenix. As for your other question, your answer is I am a Preventer and  
  
I happened to come across the knowledge by a drunk man at a bar who I am positive works  
  
with the people who planned the attack." Blair stated showing her his beat up badge."The  
  
first thing I did was came here to tell you. Unfortunately I had a tough time finding you so I  
  
called Sally Po and Wufei for back-up just in case if the situation got worse. Now stop  
  
wasting time and tell these people to leave immediately," he said hurridly. "But -,"Relena  
  
started."No time! Come on!,"Blair said cutting her off. She quickly nodded and raced to the  
  
podium. Blair looked up at the clock. It was 8:25.Without wasting time on formalities Relena  
  
began.  
  
Relena said,"I have an announcement. This building is going to be under attack.  
  
Please evacuate the building at once! This is not a joke!" After Relena announced this, it  
  
was total chaos. Everyone was storming out of the building. She,with Zechs, Noin, and  
  
Blair ran out of the building with everyone else. Looking foward you could see five black  
  
dots which Noin, Zechs, and Blair recognized as Aires suits. "Hey, over here Miss Relena!"  
  
cried Sally Po. "So, you guys made it," Blair grinned. "What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"Sally forgot t-," Wufei began."Gas problems and I'll leave it at that," Sally said glaring at  
  
Wufei who turned away from her and started whistling. Blair grinned and said,"Lets get out  
  
of here," as all of them got into the truck and drove off.  
  
Quatre grinned and sat down. "Its about time I get a vacation,'' Quatre said. He grabbed  
  
the pile of mail he had just got and started sorting it. "Bills, bills, and more bills. What a surprise,"  
  
Quatre sighed throwing the pile on the table. Looking at the pile again he saw a very shabby  
  
looking letter. He picked it up. There was no return address as far as he could tell. He opened it  
  
curiously wondering what it was. Inside was a small single folded note. Quatre unfolded it. He  
  
read it and glared at it almost as if it wasn't real. He dropped it and ran to get his car keys. The  
  
note fell on the floor. It simply said one thing. Come to the Sanc Kingdom. 


End file.
